The Wife and The Guardian
by QueenOfArt
Summary: The unspoken attraction between Serena and Nick ; New Chapter Alert - Chapter 6 (3/15/20)
1. Chapter 1

Serena always had an unspoken attraction to Nick, the young Guardian, that is why her jealousy triggered when she saw how close he and her handmaid was. Serena Joy was many things, but a fool she was not. Deep down, she knew the truth between those two, the truth of whose baby she really carried, just like she knew the truth of the relationship between Offred and the Commander. She thought it wasn't fair that her handmaid gets to fuck both her husband, and the person she secretly admired.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

Serena's attraction to Nick first came about when she overheard Nick and Offred making love in Offred's room one night, and they didn't know she was standing outside of the door listening. She initially came downstairs to scold the both of them for sneaking around, but the moans and the sound of the bed squeaking stopped her and caught her attention; she was intrigued. Serena hasn't been touched by a man in a very long time, since before Gilead started, sex for a Wife was an afterthought in her new world, so the thought of them doing it right on the other side of the door excited her, literally; her panties instantly became moist with wetness. She tried to fight the urge to touch herself because she knew that was forbidden, but she couldn't ignore the stiffness of her clit. Serena lifted her long blue dress, slid her panties to the side and masturbated right there in the hall, making sure to muffle her soft moans. She was just about to cum, when she heard glass shatter at the other end of the hall. When she looked up, it was Rita standing there; she dropped a coffee saucer when she saw Serena pleasuring herself. Serena's face was bright red with embarassment, she quickly dropped her hands, straightened her dress, and hurried down the hall to confront her Martha.

"Sorry Mrs. Waterford, I didn't see anything", Rita said, her voice and hands shaking with fear, as she picked up the broken glass off the floor.

"Whatever you saw, but you better not say anything", Serena warned, giving her a death glare.

"Yes Ma'am, I promise", the Martha whispered, as her boss walked off.

In the room, Nick and Offred heard the glass break as well, startling them. Nick was so distracted, that he was not able to finish, so he quickly got dressed. He waited a few minutes, before peeking out the door to make his exit. When he left, Rita came in soon after to warn Offred that Serena heard them making love, and to be on guard.

Ever since that night, Rita and Offred were Serena's public enemies numbers one and two; Rita, for catching her in the act, and Offred for breaking the rules, more importantly, fucking Nick.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_ _..._

Since The Commander was still in the hospital, Serena figured it would be the appropriate time to make her move. Once Rita and Offred went to bed, she summoned Nick to come see her.

"Blessed Day Mrs. Waterford, you called for me?", Nick asked, as he cautiously entered the house.

"Yes, have a seat Nick. We dont get to talk much, so I just want to say thank you for all you do for this household."

"You're welcome Mrs. Waterford", Nick said reluctantly.

"Please, call me Serena."

Nick swallowed hard, he had a bad feeling about this meet up.

"So how is married life going? Eden is a beautiful young lady."

"It's going okay." Nick replied, keeping his answers short.

"Just okay? Why not great? Is Eden not fulfilling her "wifely duties"?" Serena was curious, she really wanted the answer to that.

Nick knew what she was getting at. "Eden is a good wife Mrs. Wa_, Serena."

"Praise Be, that's what I like to hear." A few minutes of awkward silence went by, then she started to execute her plan. "Nick, can I get you to help me with something, the lamp in my bedroom went out earlier, and Fred's not here to fix it, are you able to assist me with that?"

"Sure, I guess." Nick didn't know what made him say yes, but he did.

As Serena led Nick down the dim hallway, his palms began to sweat, he didn't know if this was a setup or not. He was nervous, he kept looking around trying to keep an eye out for June, he didn't want her to see him going into the Waterfords' bedroom, even though his intentions were pure. Once they were inside the room, Serena pointed to the broken lamp.

"It's right over there, the bulb is beside it. Please excuse me while I go to the ladies' room", Serena excused herself to the restroom, which was there inside the master suite.

When she out of sight, Nick cursed to himself, he didn't like being inside the Commander's room without him knowing; it didn't feel right. He was getting ready to sneak out, but Serena emerged before he had chance. Nick turned around to see his boss' wife standing there dressed in a lacy blue nightgown. He couldn't believe what he saw and what was happening.

"Mrs. Waterford, what are you _" "Shhhh", Serena whispered, as she walked up to him. She unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt and started rubbing his chest "You don't have anything to worry about, he's not here", referring to the Commander. She then started kissing him on the lips and all over his face.

Nick didn't reciprocate or respond to her actions, but his manhood did; his penis turned hard inside of his pants upon her touch. He knew this wasn't right, but he couldn't help but notice the sweet scent of Serena's skin, and the lovely sight of her uncovered body. However, he resisted temptation, he grabbed her arms and pushed her away.

"Mrs. Waterford, are you insane right now!?", Nick whispered sharply, he didn't want June to hear him.

"I'm not insane at all", She pulled down the straps of her gown and revealed her perky breasts, with an evil smirk on her face. "Don't you want me, Nick?"

He turned his head to avoid staring , "Mrs. Waterford, you're a very beautiful woman, but you are my boss' wife and I work for you. If he found out about this, we both could be killed. Please go put on some clothes, and allow me to leave."

Serena was taken back and pissed by his rejection. "So you can fuck Offred, but not me? What makes her so special, huh? Why fuck one, when you can have both?"

Nick's heart started beating fast, he didn't know she knew about him and Offred's relationship.

"I heard you two the other night in her room, I could've punished you both but I didn't, and to think you won't even make it up to me." Serena was playing the innocent, woe is me role, but it wasn't working.

"I thank you for that, and I apologize for breaking the rules, but two wrongs don't make a right."

"Even though I helped create these rules, I'm tired of playing by them, and since you were a rule breaker, I was foolish enough to think you would break some with me, but it turns out you're a coward, how unfortunate." Out of curiousity, Serena reached out and touche Nick's crotch, feeling his stiff erection. "Mmm, just what I thought", she smirked.

Nick removed her hand and walked to the door. "I have to get back to my wife, she's probably waiting on me. You know, the wife you chose for me", he said sarcastically. "Under His Eye Mrs. Waterford."

"Nick, if anybody asks, this never happened, okay?" That was a warning to keep his mouth shut. If he did expose her, she had had information on him as well to make it even.

As Nick walked out the door, he jumped as if he'd seen a ghost, that was because June was coming down the hall approaching him; he was caught. When June saw her boyfriend coming out of he Waterfords' room she stopped in her tracks.

"Nick what's going on?", she asked, her voice shaking.

Nick tried to explain, "It's not what you think, I know this doesn't look good, but nothing happened."

"Then why are you coming from their room this time of night with your shirt unbuttoned!?"

"She called me to fix a broken lamp in her room, that's it, I swear!"

Serena came to the door with a smile on her face, standing there in her nighty. "Nick was being a good boy and helped with something."

June wanted to pass out at the sight of Serena in her lingerie. Now she really believed her and Nick had sex. June started crying. "Nick, I don't ever want to see you again, go to hell!", she screamed, as she went storming back down the hall.

Nick tried to go behind her, but Serena stopped him. "I believe you were just leaving, correct? So see yourself out. Go!", she commanded, giving him a wicked glare. Nick did as he was told, and left the house.

"Offred", Serena called out, "I will deal with you on tomorrow, now get in your room and stay there!"

* * *

Things didn't go as Serena planned, but she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted from Nick. However, in the meantime, her hands and her fantasies will just have to do the trick...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after Offred gave birth to Nicole, Serena gave her her request and shipped her off to another district; Fred wasn't so happy about it, but Serena had the final say. Their household was even smaller now, their Handmaid was gone, and unfortunately, Eden was gone. Eden's death really shook up Serena, but she soon got over it once she realized Nick was a free man again; No Offred, and no Eden. Now that he had more time to spare, Nick was working around the house more, which gave Serena the perfect opportunity to shoot her shot again, since her first attempt at seducing him didn't go so well.

* * *

One afternoon when Commander Fred was in town at a meeting, Serena spotted the Guardian outside, so she called him inside, she wanted to apologize for everything that took place the last few weeks. At first Nick was reluctant to join her, but again, he knew he didn't have a choice but to obey.

At the kitchen table, she saw the worried look on Nick's face, which was amusing to her.

"Don't be nervous, just relax, I'm not going to try anything", she assured him.

"What do you want Mrs. Wa_,", Nick caught himself, "what do you want Serena?", he said with a peeved tone.

"So you remembered? Yes, call me Serena, but only when we're alone. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior that night, that was so out of character for me. Also, I'm sorry for what happened to Eden, I know that she was a good wife to you, and for Offred, being sent away, I knew she meant a lot to you."

"You knew she meant a lot to me, but yet you shipped her off."

"That was her request, not mine."

"She wanted to stay with Holly, you knew that."

"Her name is Nicole. I named her after her dad, you." Serena smirked, giving Nick an intense look. Nick swallowed hard. "She looks just like you, she has your dark hair, your dark eyes, and your cute button nose; Luckily, she took after you in the looks department", she giggled. That was her way of insulting June.

"Thanks for the apology, but I think I should be leaving now", Nick rose to his feet.

"Wait, don't you want to see your daughter? I put her down for a nap, but let me get her for you."

Nick sat back down, he waned to see Holly. Serena came back in the kitchen with a swaddled baby girl, cooing away; Nick's eyes lit up.

"She turned one month yesterday, can you believe it? Here, you can hold her."

"I don't know if I can", Nick replied, he was hesitant.

"Fred's not here, don't worry. Here", she placed the baby in his arms.

Holly smiled up at him, and latched her tiny hand around Nick's index finger. Nick's eyes watered, he was so happy. "She's so beautiful, Hi Holly", he whispered softly, caressing her soft little hand.

Serena's smile turned into a frown up when he called the baby Holly again instead of Nicole, but she just stayed quiet and let him enjoyed the moment. The baby soon started to whine and wiggle around in Nick's arms.

"She must be hungry, give her to me", Serena commanded.

Nick passed the baby to Serena and stood up to leave, "I should get going, thank you so much for this time."

"Wait, this won't take long, please sit, you can spend more time with her after I'm done feeding her." Serena then opened up the front of her dress and pulled out her breasts. She didn't just pull one, she pulled out both breasts; she knew what she was doing. The baby girl latched on to one, but the other was left exposed.

Nick turned his head, trying not to look. "I shouldn't be here, I should give you your privacy."

Serena ignored him as the baby cried out, she wasn't getting any milk. "Oops, I almost forgot I can't produce milk, excuse me as I grab a bottle." Serena went to grab a bottle out of the fridge, but instead of putting her breasts away, she kept them out. "She likes to have skin to skin contact when I feed her", was the excuse she gave.

very uncomfortable because he didn't know if the Commander would walk in any minute or not; he kept looking over his shoulder, she out him in another awkward situation. He tilted his head to the floor to avoid staring at her breasts, but he couldn't help but glare out the corner of his eye. Serena smirked at his gawking; she knew her plan would work.

A few minutes later, Rita came into the kitchen with a bucket and rag in her hand. She was taken back when she saw Nick sitting there with Serena, who had her body uncovered. Her eyes immediately shifted to the floor, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?", Rita asked.

Serena was pissed, she closed up her dress, "I was just feeding Nicole, that is all", giving Rita an angry glare.

"And I was just leaving", Nick got up and walked to the door. He was embarrassed and felt guilty, but he really didn't do anything.

"Nick", Serena stood, burping Nicole, "thanks again, Blessed day.", she smiled.

Nick gave her a half smile in return, "Blessed Day Mrs. Waterford."

Serena scolded Rita when they were alone. "Make yourself known before you walk into a room, understood!?"

"Yes, Mrs. Waterford." Rita hurried away with her head hung down.

Serena's harsh tone startled the baby, who then started to cry. "I'm so sorry Nicole, Mommy's sorry", she said as she rocked her.

* * *

When Nick got back to his quarters, he punched the wall, he was so angry with himself for staying at the table when he knew he should've left, especially when she exposed her chest. However, he was appreciative that she allowed him time with his daughter, so if it meant being uncomfortable (and turned on) in her presence than so be it, his daughter was just that important to him. Honestly, the real reason he was upset was because he secretly enjoyed the attention she gave him, and apart of him liked that she desired him.

Later that night, Nick decided to go for a walk to clear his head, he had alot on his mind these days, especially June, he missed her so much. What made it so bad was that he didn't know what district she was sent to, so he couldn't sneak off and go see her if he wanted to; he even wondered if he would ever see her again. Eden was also on his mind, the way she died was so traumatizing, he had nightmares about it every other night. Guilt took over him on most days, because he knew he didn't treat her the best. She was just a young girl looking for love, and he didn't give it to her.

On the way back to his room, he took the shortcut through the courtyard by the Waterfords' residence. He was walking, smoking his cigarette, and minding his business when he noticed a shadowy figure in the window above behind the curtains, it was a silhouette of Serena, and she appeared to be nude. Nick stopped in his tracks, his mind was telling him to keep walking but his body stood at attention, 'literally'. The curtains opened, and there was Serena, looking down at him, with a mischevious look on her face. Nick noticed she had her long blonde hair hanging down, he rarely saw her with her hair like that, and he liked it. _"God, she's hot"_ , he thought. Serena took her towel and wiped up and down her naked, wet body; she was putting on a show for Nick. She then took her towel and started drying off her waxed lady parts below, but it looked as if she was getting off, rubbing her swollen clit instead. The fact that they could both be killed if they were caught, didn't come across his mind at that moment, they were both just enjoying the thrill of it all.

Serena suddenly closed the curtain and backed away from the window, a few seconds later, Nick saw another silhouette appear, it was Commander Waterford. Serena heard him coming up the stairs, so she stopped what she was doing and quickly got dressed. When Nick saw the Commander near the window, he rushed off to his room, he didn't want to be seen, because that would be a death wish.

Once inside his room, he laid across his bed to catch his breath and recollect what just happened. He couldn't believe Mrs. Waterford exposed and touched herself right in front of him. By him standing there to watch, he knew it would only make her bolder with her advances, and he didn't want that...or did he? Nick tried to put his mind on June, to take his mind off Serena, but it wasn't working, the images of her naked body played in his head. Temptation took over Nick, as much as he tried to resist the urge, he couldn't ignore his thoughts or his body, so he unbuckled his black pants, pulled them down, and reached in his boxer briefs, released his hard, bulging, dick, and stroked himself until he came with Serena on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Nick woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. He looked at the ctime and it was already eleven o'clock; he overslept. Normally he got up at eight am in the mornings. Nick got up and went to the door, he was wearing only his boxer briefs, not having time to change. When he opened the door, Serena was standing there; Nick's heart started racing.

"Serena, what are you doing here?", Nick asked, not making eye contact with her. He was still embarassed about last night.

"Hi Nick", she said, looking him up in down at his half naked body. "Fred sent me over here to see if everyhing is okay, he noticed he didn't see you around this morning."

"I'm fine, just overslept. Did he need me for something?"

"He did, but after he didn't see you he got a ride from another Guardian. They're having another Commander meeting."

"Sorry about that, but since I'm no longer needed I'm going to continue to get some rest. Blessed Day Mrs. Waterford." Nick tried closing the door, but Serena stopped him.

"Wait Nick, can I come in? We need to talk about last night." Serena spoke in an apologetic tone.

Nick knew he shouldn't have agreed, but the look of Serena's puppy dog eyes made him comply, he just hope he didn't regret it.

Serena walked in and went straight to his bed to sit down. She patted the space beside her for him to sit.

"I'm fine standing up." He then walked over to his dresser and slipped on a tshirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"No need to get dressed on my behalf", she teased.

"Alright, you said you wanted to talk about last night. It was a mistake on both of our parts. I should've never stopped and watched you."

"Why not? You liked what you saw, right?"

"Serena, please cut it out. Besides, it doesn't matter", Nick deflected.

"Ahhh, I knew it!", Serena shouted. "And theres more where that came from", she said in a lower tone. She walked over to Nick who was standing across the room, threw her long arms around his neck, and started nuzzling on his neck. She then bent down to whisper in his ear, "Say you want me."

Nick tried his hardest to stop her advances. He tried moving her hands, and moving his face but she wouldn't let go of him. She then kissed Nick right on his lips. The kiss caught Nick off guard, not only did he not expect it, but he didn't expect her lips to be so soft. His dick stiffened in his sweats; Serena noticed, so she kissed him deeper, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Nick's flesh was weak, he tried but he couldn't resist anymore, so he gave in, but that decision wasn't hard, he wanted her too.

Nick grabbed Serena's face with two hands and pushed his tongue into her mouth with passion. She let out a soft moan when she felt Nick take control. She then lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his smooth chest and abs. Nick backed her up, and threw her down on the bed, he swiftly removed his sweats, leaving him in nothing but his boxers once again, but this time he was "standing at attention".

Serena sat up and took down her bun, letting her long hair fall to her shoulders, she then laid back down, still fully dressed in her long blue dress. Nick knelt down before her, moved his hand up her dress and pulled down her white panties, they were soaking with her wetness.

"That's all because of you", Serena said, in a sexy tone, looking him in the eyes.

Nick smirked, pushed her knees apart, lifted up her dress and dived head first between her legs. Serena immediately arched her back and let out a loud sound of ectasy as soon as his tongue touched her already swollen clit. She couldn't see what Nick was doing due to her long dress covering his head, but she sure could feel him. She squirmed around on the bed, while Nick held her hips in place and feasted on her core.

Nick came up for air and licked his lips. "Come here, let me taste myself". Serena pulled him in for a kiss, tasting her own juices on Nick's tongue.

Nick broke the kiss, "I want you out of this dress, is there a zip on this thing?", he asked while searching.

"No silly, Serena giggled, just lift it over my head." And Nick did just that, he was ready.

Serena was wearing a white bra underneath, but she quickly unhooked it and tossed it aside, leaving her completely nude.

"God you're beautiful", Nick told her, admiring her body. The day before in the kitchen, he wanted more than anything to latch on to her perky breasts, and now he has that opportunity. He bent down and placed Serena's left boob into his warm mouth and sucked on her gorgeous pink nipples.

Serena threw her head back while running her fingers through his dark hair, "That feels so good Nick, good boy."

Nick went back and forth between each breast, tugging at them with his teeth, and flicking them with his tongure. While feasting on her boobs, he took his hand and moved it on her inner thigh; Serena gasped at his touch. He went further and opened up her lower lips, it was like a fountain down there, she was just that aroused. He then took his thumb and started rubbing on her click in a fast motion.

"You're going to make me cum, not yet", she panted, in between breaths. So, Nick then took his middle finger and inserted it into her wet hole.

"Mmm", Nick moaned as the feeling of Serena's hot, tight walls gripped his finger. He took the opportunity to finger fuck her. "Yes, yes, yes, don't stop, go faster", Serena chanted. Nick sped up his rhythm, then slowed it back down, teasing her.

Serena reached down at his boxers, she couldn't stand it anymore, his erection was staring up at her, she was ready to unleash it. "Stand up", she ordered. Nick did as he was told, standing up in front of her while she sat at the edge of the bed. When she pulled them down, she was amazed at his size. "Just like I imagined", she grinned. He was well endowed for a guy on the shorter side.

As she stroked his penis in her hand, she felt him pulsating and getting harder, so she gave the head a few quick licks, not putting it all in her mouth.

"Come on Serena", Nick groaned, he was getting anxious. When she took his erection fully in her mouth, Nick threw his head back. "Shit", he sweared, it felt so good to him. While Serena went in and out, she was looking up at him, but Nick had his eyes closed and his hands on the back of her head, guiding her. Nick was moaning, and that turned Serena on more.

"I think that's enough, I'm ready for you to fuck me", Serena said, laying back on the bed, resting on her elbows.

Nick didn't waste any time, he crawled between her open legs, pushing them wider. He was just about to enter her when he suddenly stopped. "Wait", he leaned up and reached over in his nightstand beside his bed.

"What is it?", Serena questioned.

"We need protection." Nick pulled out a condom.

Serena seemed taken back, "Don't worry about that, I can't get pregnant."

"No, we need to protect ourselves, it's the only way we can do this."

"Okay, you're right", she obliged. Nick then put the condom on, and started back with the heavy foreplay to get the mood back going.

"Be gentle with me, it's been awhile." Serena reminded him that she and Fred didn't have much sex , so she was ready for this moment.

Nick positioned himself in between her legs, missionary style. He thought that would be the best position to start with. He carefully entered her, she gasped, digging her sharp fingernails into his back, leaving red scratches. Nick grunted, she was perfect, she had the right amount of wetness and the right amount of tightness. Nick pumped and pumped into Serena, while she gripped his ass cheeks pushing him in deeper.

"Yes Nick, fuck me!", Serena shouted; she was loving it. Nick sped up his rhythm. The only thing on his mind was pleasing Serena (and himself) and that's it, not June, not the Commander, not Eden, and not even Holly.

"Turn over", Nick ordered, he wanted her on all fours.

When she was in position, Nick grabbed her hips and entered her from behind. He gave her a few smacks on her ass and proceeded to seduce her. Serena had her back arched from him being deep inside her; she was taking it like a champ to say she didn't have sex regularly. Serena was crying out in pleasure from his girth, she came twice in less than fifteen minutes. After thirty minutes, Nick pulled out of Serena, took off his condom, and released all over his sheets; he didn't cum that hard since he last slept with June. He then fell on the bed beside Serena, who was still catching her breath.

"I haven't had that many orgasms in one night, ever. It was everything I hoped for Nick", she smiled at him, rubbing his chest.

Nick kissed her forehead, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I did as well. You were pretty amazing."

Serena blushed, and laid her head on his chest. At that moment, Nick became uncomfortable, reality kicked back in, he just realized he slept with this boss' wife. He knew they couldn't stay and cuddle, even though they both wanted to.

"Serena, I'm sorry but you must go. It is too dangerous for you to stick around. The Commander could be back at any minute, and Rita is probably suspicious."

"You're right. But Nick, you should know this has beeen the best day of my Gilead life", she confessed. "To feel like a woman again, to feel desired and wanted makes me feel special. Thank you for that. It was worth it to me, I hope it was for you."

Nick tilted her chin up to him, and looked her in the eyes. "It was well worth it Serena. He is a fool not to be pleasing you", referring to the Commander. He then gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "Goodbye Serena and remember, you must not tell a soul."

A tear feel from Serena's eye as she got up to get dressed; it was a tear of joy and sorrow. She didn't want to leave Nick and go back to playing her role. As she headed to the door she turned around and said her goodbye. "Blessed Day Nick, my sweet Guardian."

Nick's mind started racing as soon as she left his quarters. 'What did they just do? What about June? Will anyone find out? Is Serena catching feelings? Was _he_?'

The last thought scared him...


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that afternoon while Nick was on the yard, he spotted Rita staring at him through the kitchen window, and it wasn't a very nice stare, more like a glare. He wondered what that was about, since he was always nice to her, then it hit him… _"She didn't know did she?", "Did Serena tell her?"._ Nick's palms began to sweat; when he looked back at the window she was gone.

Nick went inside the house to feel Rita out. When he went inside the kitchen, Fred and Serena Joy was at the table having dinner. _"Fuck!",_ he thought. He tried to back up and turn around but he was already spotted.

"Nick, care to join us?", the Commander asked. "It's not often that we get to break bread together."

"I, I..", he was at a loss for words, he couldn't think of an excuse fast enough.

"Have a seat Nick", he ordered.

Nick didn't have a choice, so he sat down. Serena was looking down, eating her soup. She hadn't looked up or made any contact with him since he came in.

"Rita, can you set a bowl for Nick please", the Commander ordered.

Rita appeared from around the corner, "Yes sir" She then set a bowl of soup in front of the guardian, giving him that same nasty glare. Nick was still wondering what was up with Rita, but he decided to brush it off for now, because this awkward dinner had his attention.

"So Nick, I missed you this morning, I was waiting on you to drive me. What happened?", Fred questioned.

Nick's heart started racing. "I, I overslept. Sorry Sir."

"Hmm, long night?", Fred inquired.

"Not really, just tired", which wasn't a lie.

"Well don't let it happen again, got it?"

"Yes Sir", Nick swallowed hard.

"Serena Dear, everything okay? You're awfully quiet?"

Serena finally looked up from her food. "I'm okay", she said with a fake smile.

It was a big contrast from how she acted this morning with Nick where she was more happy and carefree, now she was guarded, even more than usual, and the Commander noticed.

"You sure?" Fred felt her forehead, "You don't have a fever or anything."

"I'm just tired that's all", Serena softly replied.

Nick clenched his jaw when Serena uttered those words. Couldn't she have said something else? He gave her a side-eye, but she still avoided eye contact.

"Dear, what did you do all day while I was gone? Was Nicole giving you a hard time?"

Serena lied, "Yes, I was up tending to her most of the day. She was very whiny. I guess that took a toll on me. Luckily she's napping."

Nick checked his watch, "Well I should be going now, thank you all for dinner", he stood up.

"Already? You barely touched your soup. Have a seat.", the Commander ordered.

Nick sat down irritated. Baby Nicole started crying from the other room.

Serena attempted to get up and get her, "Excuse me."

"No, let Rita get her. You've done enough today. Rita, can you bring Nicole to us please, along with a bottle."

Rita brought the crying baby girl over and handed her to Serena, who then rocked her and fed her. Nick looked at Holly and Serena with a look of admiration; he loved how Serena was attentive with her. He saw the Commander staring at him in his peripheral vision. He quickly looked away at something else, but it was too late, the Commander noticed the look Nick was giving his wife and daughter. Fred sat back in his seat with a sinister smirk on his face, looking back and forth between Serena and Nick. He noticed the awkward tension in the room, but wasn't sure why, but something in his gut told him what it was. He decided to test his theory out.

"Nick, isn't Nicole beautiful? She's even starting to look like Serena, imagine that? My two beautiful girls. Aren't they Nick?"

Serena adjusted in her chair. she wondered where her husband was going with this. She continued looking down, feeding her daughter, and not saying anything.

Nick was hesitant to answer, "Uhh, yes, yes sir they are."

"Maybe one day you'll have your own family", Fred said to Nick with piercing eyes, no longer with the smirk.

"If I'm so blessed Sir, I will."

Rita was in the other room listening to it all. She just shook her head in silence. She wanted to talk to Nick so bad.

"Since you haven't touched your food yet, you can go. You're excused, and be ready to take me to town at 8 am sharp, do not be late!"

"Yes Sir", Nick jumped up, that's all he wanted to hear. When he headed to the door, Rita discreetly slipped him a note, and he swiftly placed it in his pocket.

"Nick, one more thing", Fred said with the smirk back on his face, "Get some rest."

Nick nodded and went out the door. When he got outside, he exhaled deeply. His mind was all over the place, because everyone was acting weird, especially Serena, who didn't once look at him. Why should he care, that should be a good thing, but Nick was bothered by it. They had such a good time this morning and now she's treating him like "the help" again. Was he actually upset that Serena ignored him, that's not a good sign, what could this mean? He made his way back to his quarters across the yard when he remembered Rita slipped him a note. He pulled it out and read it:

" _I need to talk to you asap. Meet me outside by the backdoor tonight at 11 pm"_

The note made him anxious; he took a smoke to clear his head. After his cigarette, he decided to take a nap until it was time to meet Rita.

* * *

Later that evening, Nick wore his black hoodie to meet Rita, because he didn't want to be seen. She was standing on the steps waiting for him, and she did not look pleased; that worried him.

"What's going on Rita?", Nick asked cautiously.

"Where the hell were you this morning?", she snapped.

That caught Nick off guard. "I was in my room, I overslept."

"Was Serena with you? She disappeared all of a sudden and left Holly crying inside the house with me."

Nick lied, "I don't know where she was."

Rita didn't buy it. "Don't lie to me Nick! She was with you wasn't she?" Nick's silence gave him away. "You slept with her didn't you!?"

"Look, it just happened, alright! It didn't mean anything!"

"What about June? How could you be so stupid!?"

"I love June! Rita, she could never know about this, so please don't say anything to anyone."

"I can't believe this. She's evil Nic, you're barking up the wrong tree!"

"Look, it won't happen again, it was a mistake."

"Trust me, you won't have the opportunity for it to happen. If I figured it out, you better believe Mr. Waterford has. That's a death wish!"

"Rita, calm down. Just don't say anything. He was fine at dinner. If he knew, he would've said something."

"Don't trust that, he's just waiting on the right moment. You better be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you, you're the only friend I have left here."

"I will. Wait, shhh, you hear that?" The two friends got quiet and listened, and sure enough they heard the Waterfords arguing. They were having a big fight.

Rita warned him, "You better get out of here."

"Are they arguing about me?" Nick tried to listen closer.

"You don't want to stick around to find out."

Soon after, they heard a loud noise, like something was slammed down. Rita swallowed hard. The couple always argued, but she never hear it quite like this. Nick moved past her and went into the house.

"Nick, what do you think you're doing? Get out of here!"

Nick didn't listen, he continued walking through the house. The Martha tried to grab his arm, but he pulled away from her. Nick was now at the bottom of the steps, and within earshot of the conversation. He heard Serena crying and the Commander shouting, but be couldn't make out the words. Hearing Serena in distress made him clench his jaw. He took a few steps up the stairs, trying to hear more clearly. Rita continued to call out his name, but he obliged. The Guardian was now at the bedroom door listening, and as he feared, the argument was about him.

"You didn't think I would notice? I saw the way he looked at you, and the way he looked at our baby!", the Commander could be heard yelling.

"Nothing happened. He's just a boy to me. I would never interfere with the Help ", Serena shouted back.

"Stop lying to me! Do I look foolish to you!?"

Serena didn't answer quick enough, so Fred too his hand and slapped her across the face. Nick jumped at the sharp sound. Serena cried out in pain.

"You bitch, answer me", Fred demanded.

"Nooo!", Serena managed to say between tears, with her voice cracking.

In the hall, Nick instinctively balled up his fists. He didn't like to hear Serena helpless like that, he wasn't used to her being that way.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. Serena came out holding a napkin up to her bloody lip, with her hair disheveled. The Commander was behind her, who was very angry. Nick and Rita froze in place.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?", Fred asked, shoving Serena out the way to get in the hall. No one said anything. "Nick, is there something you want to tell me? Like what you and my wife was doing this morning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sir?", he replied, looking Fred straight in the eyes." It was as if all of his fear disappeared.

"I can have you sent away."

"You don't have any proof of anything", Nick reminded him.

"I don't need proof, I'm the Commander. Matter of fact, I can have you both killed."

"No, no, no", Serena cried and pled. She was like a helpless lamb.

"Shut the hell up Serena!" He lifted his hand to strike her again, but Nick grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Rita braced herself, she couldn't believe Nick's actions. Nick's courage even shocked the Commander.

"Are you out of your got damn mind!?" Fred cursed

"Where do you get off hurting a woman? More importantly, your wife?", Nick shot back.

"I'm a man, I can do what the hell I want."

"Not in my presence you won't", Nick said, tightening his grip.

"Nick…", Rita was afraid for her friend to go any farther.

"I suggest you let go of me right now."

Nick ignored the Commander and directed his attention to Serena, "Serena are you okay?"

"Where do you get off questioning my wife? She's fine!"

"Are you?", Nick asked her. She silently nodded her head. Nick then released his grip on the Commander's wrist.

Fred then grabbed Nick by the hoodie and shoved him against the wall in a rage. "If you ever disrespect me, my wife, or my home again, you're a dead man!"

Nick surrendered by holding both his arms in the air. After Fred let him go, he adjusted his hoodie, then took one more look at Serena in pity, grabbed Rita who was in shock, then walked down the stairs.

"Rita", the Commander called out to his Martha, "you will pay for this also, you nosy bitch. And Nick, now that you've been warned, one more strike, and you're out." He then let out an evil laugh.

As Rita and Nick hurried down the stairs, they heard a loud sharp sound from behind them that sounded like a belt lash. It was the Commander now whipping his Wife.

* * *

Actual tears formed in Nick's eyes, it was hurting him that he couldn't do anything to defend his lover.

Rita looked him in his eyes, "Let it go Nick."

Nick slammed the door on his way out. When he got outside the cold air, he punched the wall and fought back the tears. He was feeling a variety of emotions: fear, anger, anxiety, and what shook him up the most, love….

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Nick and Serena avoided each other for several weeks; they gave each other glances here and there but didn't have the guts to speak to the other. Nick thought by avoiding her that he would get over her, but the temptation never left, and it only got stronger while his flesh got weaker. He was still beating himself up for developing feelings for Serena; not only was it forbidden, but he felt like it was a betrayal to June. June is the woman he loves, so why did he have to fight his feelings for Serena. He wanted more than anything to hold Serena again, to comfort and console her, and to make love to her, giving her the pleasure that she deserves.

* * *

In the morning, Nick was ordered to drive Commander Waterford to DC to attend a three-day Convention. The Convention was strictly for Commanders, no wives or any other women or men could attend. The convention, dining, and lodging would be in the same hotel, so there wouldn't be a need for Nick to chauffer him around. He would most likely do his own thing until it is time to drive him back home.

The next morning, Nick had the SUV parked out front waiting for Commander Waterford. Before long, Fred was at the door saying goodbye to Serena. Nick tensed up at the sight of her, she looked lovely. When Fred got in the car, he ordered Nick to put his bags in the car, which were still on the steps where Serena was standing. While Nick approached the steps, him and Serena both tried to avoid eye contact, especially since the Fred was right there, but he spoke anyway; talking about awkward.

"Good morning Mrs. Waterford."

"Hello Nick", she replied, with her head down.

Nick had to catch himself, because he didn't realize he was staring at her until Fred rolled the windows down and told him to come along.

"B..b..bye Mrs. Waterford", he stuttered. He was like a schoolboy with a crush.

This time Serena didn't reply.

When Nick pulled out of the driveway and unto on the road, he adjusted his rearview mirror and saw the Commander staring at him with an intense look in his eyes. Nick swallowed hard, he figured Fred wasn't pleased with his interaction with Serena. They drove the rest of the way in silence except for soft music playing on the radio. They didn't even speak to one another during their rest area stops; it was business as usual.

Seven hours they arrived in DC at the hotel. Nick unloaded the SUV and a busboy collected the bags.

"I got it from here Nick. You don't have to stick around. I'll expect you back here on Sunday afternoon to pick me up. Enjoy yourself while you're here."

"Will do, Sir", Nick replied.

He now had a lot of time to waste and not much to do. If he wanted a room, he would have to pay for it on his own, but he wasn't sure where he would stay, He did know he was starving, so he went to grab himself a bite to eat. While he ate, his mind went back to this morning when he saw Serena, He smiled to himself, thinking about the last time they shared. Then it hit him, this would be the perfect opportunity to see her, while the Commander was here at the conference. He originally planned to hit up some Jezebels tonight, but now he had other plans in mind.

After he ate, Nick gassed up the SUV then hit the road to head back home, hoping to be reunited with Serena. It was past midnight when he got back, and he knew Serena was probably asleep, so he just went straight to bed.

When Nick woke up the next morning, he went outside to take a smoke like he does every morning. He looked towards the garden, and to his surprise, Serena was inside; he then put out his cigarette and walked over. Once inside, he snuck behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Who is this?", she questioned, alarmed.

"Guess who?"

She recognized his voice. "Nick?", she asked in surprised.

Nick took his hands down, turned her around, and they gave each other a tight, warm embrace.

"Nick what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in DC."

"I completed my duties. Why stick around in DC when I can be here with you."

Serena blushed at his comment. "You shouldn't be here, you know that. If someone catches us, we're both done."

Nick rubbed her cheek, "calm down my love, no one will know."

Serena's heart fluttered at hearing him say "my love", she was not expecting that. "I can't believe you sometimes.", she smiled. She then bent down to tend back to her garden. "Are you going to stand there or help?", she joked.

Nick smiled, then bent down to help plant. The two enjoyed each other's company, laughing and talking.

"I'm scheduled to have tea with some of the other wives in about two hours, so I'll be busy the rest of the afternoon. Please stay away from the house and stay out of sight, because you're not supposed to be here. Got it?", pled Serena.

"Will I see you later?", Nick asked.

Serena hesitated, "Maybe. It all depends."

"On?"

"Nick, I have to go, and remember what I said, okay? Goodbye." She left Nick standing in the garden alone.

Nick went back to his quarters, showered, and planned to stay in for the rest of the day; at least until the tea is over. He didn't drive all the way back here to be alone, but he'll see what tonight brings. Shortly after his shower there was a knock on his door. It was Rita, and she was pissed.

"What's up Rita?"

"Don't what's up me! Are you out of your mind!? You're playing a dangerous game. And then helping her in the garden, really!? Yes, I saw you."

"Rita, you have to relax, no one is going to see me, unless you rat me out", Nick said, giving her a glare.

"You know I wouldn't, but I'm not going to let you get yourself killed either. I'm warning you."

"And I hear you, trust me. Now please leave."

"Do you love her or something?", Rita asked before leaving.

"Rita, go!", Nick was caught off guard, he couldn't answer it.

Rita shook her head and headed out the door; she got her answer.

Nick punched the wall in frustration, he was holding back tears. Whenever she confronted him, he always became guilty because he always thought of June; he knew his actions would hurt June deeply. He picked up his phone an went scrolled through his photo gallery to find a selfie of him and June together. He managed to smile thinking of the memories they shared. He hoped she was doing well, but since they've been distant, his feelings for her has started to become distant as well. Nick then poured himself a shot of gin to clear his head. The buzz from the alcohol made him sleepy, so he ended up dozing off on his bed. Three hours later he awoke to a knock at his door.

* * *

"Not again Rita", he mumbled as he made his way to the door. However, to his surprise, it was Serena standing there.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you. Is your Tea over?"

"Yes, it's been over for an hour now", she said, making her way into inside.

"Where's Nichole? Did you leave her in the house?"

"Rita's watching her. I told her I would be back; I didn't tell her where I was going."

"She knows about us.", he informed her.

"I figured that much. Crazy as it sounds, I trust her."

"So do I, so I think we're in the clear. I missed you so much. It was so hard being away from you and not being able to talk to you. Has Fred been hurting you?"

Serena rolled p her sleeves to show Nick the red bruises on her arm that Fred made when he grabbed her and shaked her.

"That son of a bitch! Serena, I'm so sorry."

Nick went to her and caressed her arms, then he started kissing her bruises. He then grabbed her face and brought it to his, planting a passionate kiss on Serena's lips. He missed those soft lips. "Turn around", he ordered. He then unzipped Serena's long blue dress, sliding it of her shoulders, revealing her white bra and panties.

Serena removed her bun, letting her hair fall; Nick loved when she wore it down. She then turned around to face him, and lifted his t-shirt over his head, caressing his smooth chest. She caressed her hand all the way down to his bulging erection. Nick unsnapped her bra, ad started sucking on each breast, which made her nipples hard. He then slowly pulled down her panties, revealing a blond patch of hair.

Nick licked his lips, "Sit on my face."

He then laid down on the bed, and a naked Serena straddled her thighs around his face, giving his tongue direct access to the throbbing clit. As soon as he flicked his tongue, she threw her head back and moans purred from her mouth, holding on to the headboard for dear life. Nick gripped her hips to suck harder, making Serena cum two times in under ten minutes; something she never experienced before.

"I want you to ride me", he wasn't done with her yet.

Serena climbed off his mouth and made her down to his hard dick, which stood at attention. When he entered her, her tightness gripped his dick, making her groaned from his girth.

"God you feel good", Nick moaned.

Serena's bounced up and down on top of him, digging her nails into his chest. "Nick, Nick", she panted.

Nick pounded deep inside her, "I'm about to cum!", he shouted, and seconds later he released inside of Serena.

After they were done, Serena laid on head and hand on Nick's chest. "I'm going to lay here with you for a bit. I'm sure Nichole is fine with Rita."

"I'm sure she is". He didn't want her to leave either.

"Nick, I'm so glad you came back today. I just feel more at peace when I'm with you. You hear me out you understand me, and you allow me to be me. And most of all, you know my body. You made me feel things I haven't felt in years, and I thank you for that. I know that sounds silly thanking you for sex, but it's the truth."

Nick responded by kissing her forehead.

They both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. About an hour later, they were awakened by the sound of Nick's phone ringing. Nick's heart nearly stopped when he saw who it was; it was the Commander.

"Oh shit! Fred's calling."

"Don't answer it", Serena pled.

"I have to. Shh, don't say anything!" Nick got out of bed and answered the call. "Mr. Waterford, I wasn't expecting your call. How can I help you?". Nick was shaking.

" _Nick, we just wrapped up for the day and I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a beer at the bar downstairs."_

Nick had to think of something fast, "Uhh, Thanks Sir, but I'm not in the area right now. I drove down to Maryland to get away and waste time. I'll be back tomorrow."

" _Maryland, huh? Well that's too bad. I was looking forward to chatting with you since we've been nutting heads lately. I wanted to give us a chance to bond."_

" I appreciate that Sir. Can I get a rain check for another time?"

" _Sure. Just be here Sunday at noon to pick me up."_

"Will do Sir. Goodbye." A nervous Nick looked over at a terrified Serena, who was clutching the sheets over her breasts.

Serena exhaled when he hung up. "Ohmygod, what are the odds? Do you think he knows?"

"Stop worrying. I'll just make my way back to DC in the morning."

"Nick, I'm so scared. That really shook me up, I better go." She then got dressed and gave her lover a long hug. Before she walked out the door, she had one more thing to say, "Nick, I love you"

Hearing those words from her punched him in the stomach, because it was a bittersweet moment. Bitter, because she was the Commander's wife, Sweet, because deep down he loved her too. His mind was racing, and his emotions were all over the place. To calm himself down, he went outside and smoked two cigarettes back to back.

The next morning, Nick drove back to DC. He stopped to get some coffee along the way, because he didn't rest well last night, all he did was toss and turn thinking about the call from Fred. What did he really want? Did he suspect something? Just the thought of it drove Nick crazy.

When he arrived in DC, he decided to get a room at the same hotel the Conference was held. After he settled in, he went down to the bar to get a drink. Soon after, Fred and a few of the other Commanders came inside the bar. Nick tried to hide his face, but Fred spotted him and went over to join him.

"Nick, I see you made it back. How was Maryland?"

"It was okay, it was last minute decision", he lied.

Fred hesitated before he spoke again. "Do you think I was born yesterday?", he asked, with a piercing look in his eyes.

Nick's heart started racing, "What are you talking about Sir?"

Fred then angrily slammed Nick's head down on the bar counter. "I know you went back home last night. Do you think I'm fucking stupid!? I have a tracker on your car! You fucked her? You fucked my wife, didn't you!?" Some of the other Commanders ran over to pull Fred off, to no avail. He was too strong and too enraged.

"No, it's not what you think! I went back home because I forgot something!", Nick lied, squirming with his face pressed against the counter.

"I could kill you right now, but I want you both to suffer! When we get back, I want you to get your shit and go elsewhere. This will be your last assignment, drive me home now!"

* * *

Within the next hour they were checked out the hotel and back on the road. Nick was exhausted, but he had no say in the matter. They rode in awkward silence all the way home.

When they got back, Fred gave Nick one last warning. "If you're still here in the morning, you will be killed."

When Nick got back to his quarters, he punched the wall. _"How could I let this happen?_ ", he thought. He didn't care about what would happen to him, he only cared about Serena's well-being.

Meanwhile inside the Waterford's residence, Serena was in bed sleeping when Fred entered the room and stood over her. He admired how beautiful his wife was, but even her beauty didn't change how he felt about her right now. He debated whether he should confront her now or in the morning, but he was so angry, he couldn't wait until the morning.

"Serena", he called out to her, shaking her.

Serena cracked her eyes open and turned over to see her husband standing over her. She felt like she was having a bad nightmare. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"Plans changed." What did you while I was gone?", giving her angry look.

"Do you want to talk in the morning, it's late and I'm exhausted. I know you must be too."

"No, we're going to talk right now."

Now Serena was worried, he was acting odd. "Well, I gardened, had a tea, and played with Nichole, that's about it", she replied, annoyed.

"That's it? You left out the part where you fucked Nick.", he said calmly, which scared her.

Serena felt faint, "That's nonsense Fred."

He slapped her so hard, the sound woke Rita up who was on another floor. "Don't lie to me bitch! I already know the truth!"

Serena held her lip, which was bleeding, she cried "Fred, I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything to me."

He then pulled on her hair and dragged her out the bed unto the floor. "You betrayed me, and you broke the rules, so you know what that means, don't you?", he asked with a sinister grin on his face.

She knew that meant harsh punishment: the wall, colonies, or decapitation. She tried to plead with him, "Please, don't. It won't happen again!"

"You damn right it won't, because you won't be seeing him again. Why should I let you live!"

"Because I'm your wife, and I love you."

"You love Nick!", he sat back at her. Tell you what, I will let you live, but you are going to get a matching hand.

Serena knew he was going to chop another finger off. She didn't want to feel that pain again, but it would be better than death. She willingly stuck her hand out.

Fred grinned at her weak submission; he knew he had her in the palms of his hands. "Wait here."

He left and came back with a sharp butcher knife. He took the knife and chopped off the adjacent finger on her opposite hand. Serena yelled so loud in horror, that Nick heard her all the way in his quarters. Rita went to the nursery to console baby Nichole, who was crying uncontrollably.

"Clean yourself up, you bitch. And the next time you betray me, instead of your finger, it will be your clit, you fucking whore."

The Commander left her there on the floor in a small pool of blood.

Inside Nick's Quarters….

Nick abruptly stopped packing when he heard Serena scream. He knew she was in danger, and he couldn't do anything about it; that drove him crazy. While he was pacing the floor in deep thought, an angry Fred barged through his door unannounced. He grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall.

"You didn't think you'd get off that easily huh?". He then punched Nick in the eye, making him fall to the floor. Fred didn't stop there, he straddled Nick and continued to pummel Nick in the face, with blood flying everywhere. When he had enough, he stood up and spit in Nick's bloody face, giving him one last warning.

"Be gone by in the morning."

* * *

The following morning, Nick left the Waterford's residence with two black eyes, a broken nose, and a swollen lip. He took the SUV and drove away, he didn't have a destination in mind, but he just drove, thankful to still be alive.

Serena watched from her window as her lover departed. She wept quietly, knowing she would not see him again.

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Nick didn't have a destination in mind, but he knew he had to get far away. He was very lucky to be alive right now, and very surprised the Commander didn't kill him with his bare hands, but he came certainly close. He had two black eyes, a swollen busted lip, and bruised ribs. Even through all his pain, all he could think about was Serena. He teared up because he knew he would never see her again, and he was partly to blame. He felt bad that he put her in harm's way and complied to her advances, but he felt that it was worth it.

* * *

About fifty miles north of the Waterfords' residence, Nick came upon a new district. Dozens of handmaids were walking through the town, along with wives and their children. Nick's legs were getting tired, so he decided to stop to stretch and grab a snack for the road at a nearby grocery store. Nick was browsing through the snack aisle, with his sunglasseses on, when he heard someone that made him stop dead in his tracks...a voice, a voice he knew very well.

"Nick?", the voice called out behind him, shaky and faint.

He turned slowly around to see June standing there, his eyes widened with surprise "June?"

"Nick!", June ran into his arms, dropping her grocery basket on the floor. "Oh my God, what are you doing here!?" She asked in shocked, clearly excited to see him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, if his ribs weren't bruised, he would've picked her up and spun her around. He never thought he would get to feel her again. He realized people were looking at them, so he let her go; he didn't want any trouble. "Long story", he whispered. Can we meet up later, I really want to see you."

"Where are you staying?", she asked.

"I'm just riding through, I don't have any arrangements. Any suggestions?"

"There's cheap motel furthur down the road. You can get a room there, and I can come see you tonight around 11pm. What's your number?"

Nick wrote down his cell number on a hankerchief in his pocket and gave it to her. "Still rebellious I see", he said with a grin.

June blushed, "You know me, still a trooper.", she said, bending down to pick her basket. "Look, I have to go, but I'll see you later on. Goodbye Nick."

"Goodbye June". Five more minutes after June left the store, he checked out and made his way to the motel.

* * *

June couldn't believe what just happened. She thought she seen a ghost at first, but it was really Nick in the flesh. She didn't know why he was in this area, but she would find out later. Butterflies fluttered her stomach when she was in his arms, nothing has changed, she was very much still in love with Nick. Luckily, her new Commander was not as strict as Fred, so she would be able to sneak out without an issue. Tonight would be special.

When Nick got back in his car, he was ovewhelmed with emotions. When he saw her, it was if all his problems went away, because the only thing on his mind was June, not Fred, his bruises, aches or pain, and not even Serena. He was glad the chemistry was still strong between them, reminding him that he was still very much in love with June.

* * *

Nick didn't have a plan and didn't know how long he would be here in this district, but with June around, he could possibly call this place home; time will tell. Once he settled in his room, he showered, took a pain pill and slept for what seemed like an eternity. He woke up around 9:30 pm when his phone rang, it was June calling to get his room number and to let him know she would be there soon. After the call, he got up and looked in the mirror at his face, thankfully his lip had gone down, but his eyes were still black. He had on his sunglasses earlier, so June didn't see his eyes. He knew she would question him, but would he tell her the truth, the full truth? He didn't think so. June would freak out if she knew what he was up to since she was gone; it would ruin her. He rubbed some ointment underneath his eyes to treat it, hoping they would clear up, but he knew it would be impossible for that to happen within the next hour.

At 10:45 pm, June was knocking at his door; a giddy feeling came over him. June was dressed in a black hoodie and sweats to disguise herself. He recognized the black hoodie, it was his that he gave to her before she transferred districts.

"I'm glad you made it safely. Come on in."

June didn't say a word, she just grabbed his face and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, pushing her away into the room. Nick opened up his mouth and welcomed her tongue. They both moaned, clearly aroused, it was if they never spent time apart. When they finally broke the kiss, they were both panting, trying to catch their breath. It was that moment, that June saw Nick's black eyes, changing her smile to a frown.

"Nick what happened to you, are you okay?", she asked, grabbing his cheek to get a better look.

"I'm fine", he tried to convince her. "No need to worry."

"Who did this to you? Did it happen here?", June was not letting up with the questions, she was obviously concerned and shakened up.

"It was Fred", Nick confessed. Sit down, I'll tell you about." Nick then gave her a brief summary of what happened, excluding the part about Serena, he kept that under wraps. He basically told her that him and Fred were at odds for a while over him not following the rules, and things came to a head, with them getting into a big fight, and Fred firing him. He really didn't fabricate, he just left out some important parts.

June was upset when she heard about Fred's actions. "Fuck him for putting his hands on you, fuck him and Serena, they both can go to hell!" Nick swallowed hard when she mentioned Serena's name. "The good part about it is, now you're free and safe, and they won't be able to hurt you anymore", She hugged Nick and rubbed his back, comforting him. "How is our daughter? How is Holly? I hate that she is not here with us, but I know Rita will take care of her"

"Holly is doing great, she's so beautiful and growing everyday. Before I left, Rita vowed she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. I left my number with her so she could call me if she needed to."

"Good. I hate the fact that hateful woman is raising my baby" June was talking about Serena. "She is not a mother, she will never be a real mother!"

It bothered Nick to hear June talk like that about Serena, and it bothered Nick that he was bothered. To get out of his feelings, he changed the subject to her life in her new district. "So tell me, what has your year been like post Waterfords?"

June then told Nick everything about her new life, the ups and the downs, but she had more good days than bad. Her Commander's leadership was similar to Commander Lawrence's, very chill, and without much ceremony time, which she was very thankful for. His wife was also a nice lady that she got along with, nothing like Serena. And of course, her Martha was wonderful. Her Aunt however was tough, not Aunt Lydia tough, but close enough. She stays on her good side by following the rules in her presence. June was content with her new life, but still her ultimate goal was to leave Gilead and move to Canada. Everyday, she is thinking of a plan to exit.

Nick was glad to hear June was well adjusted in her new life, because he worried about her alot when she moved away. To celebrate their reunion, they visited the bar downstairs and ordered rounds of shots. June had the hoodie pulled over her head with Nick's sunglasses on, so no one would notice her. They sat at a table in the dimly-lit corner, and drunk their shots, laughing and talking about old times they spent together. They could laugh now about their old life, being that they were both in better places in life now. An hour later, they went back upstairs to Nick's room, both were feeling good and frisky from the alcohol.

It's been so long since they made love, but they picked up where they left off without any problems, starting withn hot and heavy foreplay. Once their clothes were off, their bodies were attached to each other like magnets. The something hit Nick, "Wait", he said, reaching on the floor into his duffle bag. He pulled out a condom. June was taken back, because when they were together before they never used protection, so she wondered what changed now.

"Wow, a condom. What is this about Nicl?"

"I don't want to get you preganant", he shared. That wasn't entirely false, but the main reason he wanted to use a condom, was because he had sex with Serena the night before unprotected, and the many other nights as well. He didn't want to pass any unknown diseases to June, so he was being careful.

"I understand, but you can pull out like you did in the past. I want to feel all of you Nick, it's been so long", she pled.

"Trust me, my love. You don't want to have another one of our babies taken from us, and raised by another couple here in Gilead, do you? So we have to be careful, okay?"

June didn't argue, she didn't want this slight disagreement to change the mood and ruin their night, because she knew Nick was only looking out for her best interest. He was right, she didn't want to have a baby right now, especially to be ripped from her arms again, so they couldn't take any chances.

It didn't take long for things to get back hot and intense. Nick and June ended up making love for two hours straight. The sounds of their moans and squeak of the bed filled the room, along with the scent of their sweat and cum.

After holding each other and pillow talking for another hour, Nick suggested June stick around to shower with him, but she had to leave before the sun came up, she had handmaid duties starting at 6am.

"I have to go Nick, but I will call you later tomorrow. I promise you I will be back in a few days. Don't you dare leave town without me knowing or seeing you again.", she said as she got dressed.

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere now that I know you're here."

Nick got out the bed and walked her to the door, giving her a sweet kiss.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too June. Talk to you later and be careful out there."

"I got this", June assured him with a smile.

* * *

Nick decided to settle in this district, at least for awhile until June came up with her exit strategy. He found part-time work as a Guardian and driver for an older, retired Commander, so he was able to make money and pay his room fees, which turned into rent. Nick and June continued their relationship, they talked everyday, and June came over at least three times a week to see him, and Nick would sometimes go over to her place to see her. The back of the outhouse was their place to hide and hang out. They were completely in love again like old times, but less stressful, which was a plus. Leaving the Waterfords and coincidently reuniting with the woman he loved in a new district was the best thing that has happened to Nick in a long time. Everything was going right for him and June, or so he thought...

* * *

 _Two months later_

One night after a hot fuck session, Nick and June were laying in bed, discussing their future plans when Nick's phone buzzed; it was a text. Nick took his arm from around June and reached over to the nightstand to check the message. When he saw who it was from, his heart nearly stopped, and when he saw what it said, his soul nearly left his body.

 **From Serena:** _ **"Nick, I'm pregnant...#911"**_

Nick clenched his jaw shut to keep from screaming. He knew everything was going too good to be true.

To Be Continued...


End file.
